


Working Together

by sinnanasti



Series: Ghost Stories (no pun intended) [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Submissive Copia, consensual cuckolding, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: Papa 2 and Copia work together to fuck the reader good and proper.





	Working Together

The feeling of being bared for Copia’s eyes has your body thrumming, sex pulsing and weeping as he stares almost endlessly at the space between your thighs. Papa’s hand still strokes him, leather crinkling as he squeezes and pinches under the head. At the feeling, Copia’s hips shoot forward and he whines high in his throat, hot and tacky precum sticking to your skin from where his cock head makes contact.

“Would you like to have them, cardinal?” Papa purrs, and you let out a low groan at the thought. Having Papa guide Copia through fucking you… The thought was almost intoxicatingly delicious. With a whine, you roll your hips back, fingers still dug into the desk you lay on. Papa’s deep, dark laugh sounds and you turn red, eyes screwing shut in humiliation. “Do you see how eager my pet is to have you? I know you enjoy looking after them when I put them in your care… Perhaps a little too much for your own good,” he growls.

You feel Copia shake behind you, your thighs pressed against his and the sweet weight of his cock laying on your ass. Copia’s bare hands rest on your cheeks and you sigh happily, back arching as he spreads them and lets his cock settle in the gap he’s created before he moves back and the head pushes almost shyly at you.

Then, there’s leather pressing against you as Papa guides Copia into you, his gloved hand wrapped around the Cardinal’s dick. You let out a mewl, eyes shutting tight with the blunt pressure, and can here Copia’s breathing escalate as he pushes deeper inside your heat. One look over your shoulder shows the pleased smirk on Papa’s face, and the blissed out expression that Copia wears. He seems so far gone already, and you had only just begun.

Papa pushed and pulled steadily at the cardinal’s hips, monitoring the pace and making sure neither you or Copia were too pleased. No matter what, the second Emeritus had to be in complete control in all things. Copia’s hands grabbed your hips and held tight as he fucked into you, and your cheeks flushed at the tight grip he had. It was delicious, knowing you made him come apart so easily.

“Papa,” you breathe sweetly, and Copia’s hips still as the second Emeritus hums his response. You turn to look at them over your shoulder and feel Copia pulse inside you at the hooded gaze you give them both. “I would love to be on my back, watch the good cardinal fall apart as you fuck me with him.”

Both men let out groans at the thought, with Papa even humping at Copia’s back and sending him deeper in you. You moan softly when he pulls out, letting you have time and space to roll yourself onto your back. They both stare while you situate yourself and you grin when Papa’s leather clad hand wraps around Copia’s cock to stroke him slowly.

Once you were comfortable on the desk, Copia shuffled forward, Papa feeding his dick into you slowly. Each inch was painstakingly slowed, enough to drive you mad and beg for them to speed up. Papa lets out a dark chuckle behind Copia as he guides the cardinal out, then smacks his ass. “Fast and hard, like they like it,” he orders. Copia nods, practically falling atop you before his hips start a punishing rhythm.

You wail and yowl like a cat, legs clenched hard around his hips and nails clawing at his back. Papa smirks as he watches, one hand running over the front of his suit pants and the bulge that was hidden there. He was the only one still dressed, both yourself and the cardinal bare to whomever might walk in. Copia pants harsh against your neck, stuttering about being about to cum. Papa shoots forward, snatching Copia’s hips as he pulls out of you, leaving only the tip inside your heat.

“You’ll cum on them, or not at all, cardinal,” he growls in Copia’s ear. Copia nodded desperately, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pulled out completely, then began stroking himself. You coo, running your fingers down to your sex so you can get off as well. Papa watches from behind Copia, lending his own hand to the cardinal to fuck. Copia doesn’t last long, grunting and jerking as he cums in hot, thick ropes across your belly and chest.

Papa’s fingers move from Copia’s cock to your heat, pressing in and fucking fast while you pleasure yourself as well. It’s not long before you cum, back arching up off the desk and a strangled stutter of their names escaping your lips. You slump on the desk happily, stretching a bit as you watch Copia slump in a chair by your side. Papa settles in his own chair, a high backed plus recliner, and your eyes alight when he pulls his zipper down.

“Come here, pets. Please your Papa,” he growls sweetly as he fished his cock out, fingers crooking and pulling you both close with invisible strings.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @nasti-imagines for more content like this


End file.
